1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein are directed to an image generation method and an image generation apparatus, and particularly to a method of generating a screen relating to a service provided via a network, and an apparatus configured to generate a screen.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, Web applications provided by, for example, application service providers (ASPs) have been configured to satisfy user needs. Therefore, an ASP company has customized a single application for each of users, and has managed and operated the applications separately. The above-described user denotes an organization which makes a service utilization contract with the ASP including a corporation, a group, a public office, and so forth.
On the other hand, a system referred to as a Software as a Service (SaaS) can reduce a running cost by operating the same Web application on the same server and making a plurality of users use the same Web application (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-163382, for example).
At that time, if the ASP company simply prepares data used to construct a plurality of screens for each user, so as to provide the each user with a uniquely customized screen, the amount of data for management increases so that the merit of the SaaS is diminished.